Graphene is a popular material for use in sensing devices due to its zero bandgap nature and effective photon absorption qualities at low frequencies. Graphene sensors typically rely upon changes in resistivity as the main detection mechanism when graphene charge carriers interact with an external stimulus. However, resistive processes dissipate enough thermal energy to conceal the energy generated by electrons moving on the graphene layer. A need exists for an improved graphene-based sensing device that utilizes a non-resistive detection mechanism.